La historia de un clon
by gothique-jedi
Summary: Hola a todos soy Walter C Dormez II y esta es mi historia... y pensar que todo empezó por que el Mayor quería un arma capaz de patear el trasero de Hellsing, estoy seguro de que me devolvería a mi tubo de pruebas si supiera lo que he hecho NO APTO PARA LA ORGANIZACION MILLENNIUM recuerden que agradecere sus reviews Dedicado a Yui Hirazawa Deadpool


La historia de un clon

La historia de Walter 2

Hola ¿Qué hay?, soy Walter C Dormez II o Walter 2 y soy un clon, un experimento fallido de la Organización Millennium y si quieren mi opinión la mezcla de genes más rara que la historia haya visto la historia ,por mis venas corre el ADN del Mayor ,Alucard, mi maestra Seras y de mi "padre" Walter C. Dormez o como me gusta llamarlo "el yo original", por lo que tengo entendido el Mayor quería crear un arma altamente destructiva ,capaz de patearle el trasero a Hellsing y a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino ,así que el Doctor y su equipo combinaron su ADN con el de lord Alucard luego (y esto todavía no me lo puedo explicar)usaron al "otro yo" como base para crear esa arma pero contra todo pronóstico esa arma poderosa que acabaría con Alucard y todos en Hellsing …Salí yo ,según lo que cree Pip fui una gran decepción para todos en Millennium porque me encerraron en una capsula con el letrero "experimento fallido" valla ahora los recuerdos llegan a mi mente:

Flash back

-Vamos señores, no tenemos tiempo…por favor retrocedan, que Sir Integra este con acceso a la puerta…no sabemos de que se compone, ni que es exactamente este joven…- la orden de Seras era seria y tajante, la presencia del Pip le reconfortaba, pero el temor era latente " amo..si me escucha..por favor…ayúdeme en esto..". Un corte pequeño en la muñeca provoco un torrente de sangre ligero y constante, abrieron la boca del chico y lentamente la sangre de Seras Victoria corrió directo a la garganta, al estomago. Un latido, si, mi maestra pudo escucharlo claramente, pero tal vez era su imaginación.  
No.  
Definitivamente era un latido, un segundo latido que ahora fue marcado en el monitor conectado a mi cuerpo.

Caras serias, expectación. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, todos los ojos puestos sobre mi, cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier despertar salvaje accionaria sin dudarlo las armas que estaban apuntándome desde los últimos 3 minutos. Un tercer latido mas fuerte en el monitor, y con este siguieron otros mas.

De pronto, lo esperado. Desperté de golpe, arqueando mi cuerpo hacia arriba,(sentí como si al respirar por primera vez el oxigeno desgarrara mis pulmones), rápidamente un medico me aplicó el respirador y la chica policía [por precaución] me sostuvo de ambos brazos, el silencio seguía constante en aquel laboratorio, pero pronto el rostro de Integra se apareció a mi vista, quede hipnotizado, tratando de verla, con dificultad por culpa de la lámpara blanca que me lastimaba mis recién estrenados ojos, curiosamente tan azules como los de mi maestra.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?- me preguntó sir Integra modulando su voz pero con un tono frio, sin embargo solo emití un chillido ahogado, pareciera que no podía pronunciar palabra – no puedes hablar? No entiendes lo que te digo? Quien eres?  
-No lo presione mi ama tal vez el.-Esa fue la primera vez que Seras se hizo responsable de mi

Walt…  
-Espera Seras, algo quiere decir, después de todo si nos entiende, lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Quién eres?

Walt..er ….Dorm..ez

Entonces la enfoque por primera vez a la siempre increíble sir Integra entonces un recuerdo vino a mi memoria

Integra.. mi …a..ma si..Siempre ..estare a su lado..hasta el .fin ..de..sus..tiempos..

Fin de flash back

Entonces sir Hellsing dijo que yo no sería su mayordomo, como ella creía que no podía darle hijos propios a lord Alucard y me adopto por decirlo de alguna manera, me dio sus apellidos aunque por alguna razón que no se explicar he preferido quedarme con los de mi "padre", viajamos a Valaquia con la esperanza de traer a Alucard de vuelta, y ahí me entere de que el bebé de lady Integra..ERA UNA NIÑA

No puedo explicarlo pero desde ese momento sentí una conexión especial con el bebé, tiempo después logramos regresas a Alucard pasamos unos cuantos días mas en el castillo Dracul para después regresar los tres a Inglaterra y a los pocos meses…nació la bebe

Sir Laura Amelia Integra Dracul Hellsing-su nombre quedo grabado e mi mente con letras de fuego y cuando esos ojos azules se posaron en mi por primera vez sentí que quería servirle, protegerla, todo lo que ella me ordenara lo haría solo por verla feliz.

Pero tuve poco tiempo para pensar en eso, pues una desgracia azoto la mansión Hellsing…sir Integra falleció, o al menos eso nos hicieron creer durante 18 años, en los cuales vi a Amelia crecer y hacerse una chica de carácter fuerte decidió y dominante. Hasta que un día la joven nosferatu decidió que quería saber que había sido de la mujer que le dio el ser, y nuestras existencias dieron un giro inesperado, pues resulto que Integra estaba viva y había sido nuestra profesora todo ese tiempo en la Royal Wesley Academy, cuando Sera, Pip, Ame y yo les descubrimos su teatro ellos trataron de explicar lo inexplicable, causando la ira de Ame y claro al intentar remediar las cosas, el daño que le habían hecho a mi querida amiga ya era grave en un arranque de furia se clavo un abrecartas en el cuello…

Fue hasta ese momento, cuando la tuve entre mis brazos desangrándose que me di cuenta que era esa sensación que me dominaba al tenerla cerca de mi, cuando sentí que podía perderla…fue que encontré la explicación a todo

Estaba enamorado

Ella podía hacer conmigo todo lo que se le antojara y yo la dejaría hacerlo con tal de complacerla pues era suyo en cuerpo y alma

Me arrepentí por haber descubierto el amor tan tarde pues mientras la operaban sabia que podría perderla pues aunque es una inmortal hay algo peor que la muerte…

Y entonces quiso Dios ,La fuerza ,El destino o lo que sea que gobierne el mundo que mi ama estuviera fuera de peligro, y esa misma noche me le declare, ¡que gusto me dio ser correspondido!

Y luego ese beso que ella me ofreció al depositar sus labios frios y carnosos sobre los míos ese beso en el que me atreví a profanar sus hasta entonces vírgenes labios, al fin puedo decir que la joven nosferatu es mía y de nadie mas .

Saben? A veces me pregunto que habría pasado si el mayor me hubiera dejado vivir para lo que fui creado, y entonces veo que no habría sido lo que yo quería, pues el tener a Ame a mi lado lo es todo, quiero pasar el resto de mi no vida con ella y quiero que ese resto de mi vida empiece YA

Se que somos muy jóvenes pero me muero de ganas de tomar sus manos entre las mias,arodillarme ante ella y preguntarle:

Amelia Hellsing,te casarias conmigo?


End file.
